True love isnt always on time, but surprises may come too early
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: King Thranduil has finally found the one to make him whole. But a few bumps along the road may make things a little difficult. Luckily our favorite Elf King can handle it.
1. Disclaimer

The recognizable characters of the Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit are NOT mine. I am only borrowing them. Also this story doesnt really follow the book or the movies so if you dont like that do not read it! Its not a cross over byt its really not an AU either. There are only mentions of Asguard nothing else. Odds are no marvel characters will make an appearance. It is M rated for a reason! Adult scenes and mentions of Teen pregnancy and miscarriage. It gets very sad but over all a happy story. There will be a song fic at the end. Again I DO NOT OWN IT!

The characters maybe be OOC I am sorry, havent watched tLotR movies in a while. So remember this is FAN FICTION it will never be spot on perfect in character writing. Livs with it. Any flames will be used to summon more dragons. Otherwise Enjoy! R&amp;R


	2. Surprises may come too soon

Thranduil could barely contain his mirth as his beloved all but dragged him by the hand through the halls of his father's castle running and giggling like children at play. In all honestly, he thought, as they darted and dodged servants and other nobles through the halls, they were at play... just a different kind of play.

Thranduil smirked as they paused to kiss passionately against the cool stone wall. Pawing and groping at each other only to hear the soft approach of footsteps again to send them in to a fit of child like laughter and running again.

"Come on Thranduil!"

Dara giggled as she tugged on his arm as they ran through yet another hall and in to an open guest room shutting the door behind them.

"I am right here my beloved...Truly my love you have tempted me in to actions unbecoming of a King."

Thranduil smiled and chuckled breathlessly as he kissed her fiercely and pushing her up against the wooden door.

"I have not hidden and ran off from my Ada during a celebration since I was many years younger than my son... And as King... I must punish you for such actions."

Thranduil growled playfully in his throat as he picked up his bride to be in his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips. The dark haired warrior giggled as her hands easily slipped through the soft silver locks of hair she loved so much and found a home playing with the points of his ears. This made the old elf king smile as he continued his kiss her fiercely.

She was obsessed with his ears for some strange reason. She loved how they pointed and how sensitive they were for him. It made him shiver slightly at the sensation of her soft fingers playing with them. Normally he hated anyone messing up his hair but Dara... she was an exception, only she could be so careless with his body and appearance and get away with it.

They had first seen each other on the battle field, where the armies had joined to fight the orcs. The Asgardians, a race of beings not from this land and a long time ally of the elves in their own land, had received word of their plight and decided to come to the aid of not only the Elves but to the aid of man as well of Middle Earth. Dispite having never truly met either race the Asguardians were a war loving race but also a very generous one as well. This army in particular known only as The Guard, were rumored by lands far and wide to be great fighters and always willing to help those in need of it, as long as the cause was just of course.

But the cultures between the Elves of Middle Earth and these Asguardians were very different, so much so that one would think they would be closer to the dwarves than the Elves but history between the Dwarves and the Asguardians proved fickle and strained which was very favorable for the Elves over all. But that was an entirely different matter to address later on.

The Elves had been surround and out numbered when the Asguardian army led by General Roth and Dara herself had belted out a mighty battle cry and charged head on in to the Orcs. They broke through the lines of the Orcs not only startling everybody but providing the army of Elves, Dwarves, and Man with fresh reinforcements and a blood lust that sent the Orcs in to a retreat. If only long enough to give the other armies a chance to regroup. Truly they had been a key factor in turning the battle in their favor. Thranduil shuddered to think of what could have happened if The Guard and their fighters had not shown up when they did.

The battle had been glorious and fierce as he had watched what man called "The Four Guards" ride upon their steeds towards their elf allies and shouting their war cries! Apparently according to the race of man, the Guard was merely the translation of the Asguardians army, but there were four specific warriors astride their distinctive steeds that were the ones to be feared and respected. The Leader General Roth or Conquest as man called him rode a yellow mare who could out run the wind if she tried, CuJon their tactical strategist or Famine due to the bone armor he and his steed wore rumored to be the bones of every army the had defeated, rode a staillion who was as fast and as sure footed to rival any steed before him and whose coat was nearly as red as blood. Upon a pure white mare was yet another rider who was only known as Death, but whose face had never been seen. And not east of all Dara or War as man had dubbed her... his tiny but lovely Dara had sped past him on a monstrous stallion black as the night sky with a blaze upon his head like a cresent moon. The stallion, Thranduil now knew by the name of Wrath was a fersome beast. Stronger then any other horse he had ever seen and utterly savage in battle. Wraths scream was low and rumbled like a violent storm and his massive hooves shook the ground as they hit booming like thunder. Truly the stallion lived up to his name. Between Dara and Wrath they truly deserved the fear and respect they commanded. All four warriors fought as hard if not harder than any Elfin, Thranduil had ever seen.

He had been stuck dumb by her ever since. He had even demanded to meet her after the battle had ended. She had not been pleased by that, and informed his of this in very colorful terms. They honestly hadn't gotten off on the right foot for the first few days he had known her but soon after that, they had met again in a more relaxed setting. His beloved Elk had been gravely wounded during the battle. Taking several arrows to it's neck and body.

Thranduil had been secretly devastated to think he may lose his beloved and trusted Elk. But the beast had survived if only just and the Asgardians took it upon themselves to see the beast healed.

Thranduil had hurried to see his beloved pet once he had heard of his survival. In that medical tent he once again found Dara, feeding the beast by hand and speaking to him as if she was speaking to another person. The others in the Guard told the Elf King that Dara seemed to be able to communicate with such creatures. Horses, wolves, birds, deer, elk, dragons...you name it she would talk to it and apparently they would talk back to her. They had no explanation for it. But after that moment Thranduil didn't need one, he was obsessed with the warrior and spent every free moment talking, sparing and trying to woo her. After that, the rest was history.

In but the span of half a year, the king admitted to himself and others that he had fallen head over heels for Dara. And he didnt care who knew it either. So fiery and feisty was his lover, wonderfully and sometimes frighteningly brazen in public and confident in battle! She was a fiersom tigress to so many! And as brave as any male of any race. She confused and astounded him.

She was as beautiful as any elf maiden, even the dwarves stopped to take a moment to admire her. Even if she didn't see it herself. Her dark auburn almost black hair, flashing green eyes, skin pale as moonlight and lips red as wine. She was a sight to behold. But she was war personified! Strong, vulgar, ruthless and aggressive. Her stallion just as fearless and strong as she was! She was a dragon! A tigress! A Warrior! She was amazing in her own right, but guarded so undeniably guarded. One could even call her skittish, when it came to more intimate relationships at least.

But for him, she was different. She was stubborn as he was yes, but she had a heart of gold. She was sweet, kind and caring for nearly everyone and everything, she truly valued all life. From the tiniest frog to the largest dragon, to her they were equal. She had been terribly upset when she heard of the fate of the dragon Smaug. Going so far as to march right up, grab poor Bard by his ear and gave the poor human quite the ear full and ear ache for "Not thinking before acting... That a dragon was not some beast but a creature worthy of respect and dignity!"

Even after Bard begged with her to let go of his now thoroughly abused ear and allow him to explain his actions, Dara had been VERY upset that the poor dragon had not been given a proper burial. Bard had tried to gather what little dignity she had left him with and promised that he would be mindful of all creatures feelings in the future and to never harm a dragon again unless he had no other choice. Dara had agreed that it had been an unpleasant necessity to kill Smaug but quickly turned her blame on the greedy noble for upsetting Smaug in the first place! To which many humans eagerly agreed. Bard also promised her that he would place a standard and flag with Smaugs name and image where the beast had fallen so at least the Dragon had a proper grave marker.

Dara had been pleased and FINALLY released the poor humans ear. Much to the amusement of her kin and the elves, himself included. The passion and animation Dara had shown was surprising and admirable, even if she was defending a very destructive and troublesome dragon. The humans and dwarves simply dropped the subject and did not wish to anger the fiery tempered warrior anymore then they already had.

Later, in his arms, she had wept softly for the loss of creatures life and revealed her love for dragons, ever since she was a small girl she had loved the beasts. And it pained her heart to hear of one being harmed or killed. Thranduil couldn't honestly say he felt the same having fought the creatures before and having suffered for it. But he could see the child like wonder in her eyes and the passion she hid so deeply in her heart for them. Her love for all life and creatures large and small...now that any elf could understand.

Thranduil found her tears for the dragon to be oddly touching and incredibly endearing. It was so strange how hard faced, fearless, almost cold and dagger tongued she was around everyone but oh so shy, timid, passionate and submissive in his arms. Her front may be a tiger, but inwardly she was a mere kitten, at least for him.

Thranduil had tragically lost his first wife in battle centuries ago. Leaving him to raise his son alone. Now his son was all grown and no longer needed his Ada. This saddened him and he had been lonely for a long time. But then Dara had crashed in to his life and that spark was there again. A reason for living and feeling. Granted she had been married when they had started off as lovers but she quickly divorced her "Mare" ,as she called him, of a husband. Arranged marriages were rarely pleasant so he understood the contempt she had for her ex husband. Though he had no idea what she meant by calling her former husband a Mare... but given the way she said the word he was very sure it was NOT a compliment and not a title he wished to share with the unfortunate man.

Yes, the Elf king thought as he kissed and fondled his bride to be, slipping one hand down her dress and under her corset to hold her soft warm breast, Dara was everything he could possibly want in a woman.

There was just one little catch... she was young. VERY VERY YOUNG! Less than 30 years old! A baby still to his own race. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Which should have bothered him greatly, the age difference alone was a scandal with in itself, the fact she had been married when the started courting coupled with the fact she was of a different race of beings was another but most of that was kept secret and her race was technically an elven ally. Even since controversy would be unavoidable.

"And how shall my Elf King punish me? Does he plan to throw me in his dungeons?"

Dara purred jokingly. Oh now there was a thought! Thranduil liked that idea of his Dara in chains and at his mercy. They could have some fun there...

"I just might..."

Thranduil growled in her ear, making her gasp and shiver lightly. Oh, that they would have to try on a later date. Dara giggled softly at her Elf King's words and continued with their kiss. Thranduil smirked softly against her lips as his hand crept up the skirt of her dress and slipped beneath her undergarments and stuck gold, so to speak. She gasped in to his mouth and he smirked, ending the kiss only to breath.

"Oh my... what is this now? Oh woman you shall be the death of me..."

Thranduil groaned as her played with her body, his fingers having found his woman as eager for him as he was for him, imitating the love making they would soon be doing and his thumb playing with her swollen clitoris. Her moans and mewling breaths sounding gently by his ear as she held on to him tighter. He chuckled darkly as she shuddered around him and keened loudly as his fingers curled upwards to find another very sensitive and hidden spot.

"Thranduil!"

"Yes my lovely... let me hear you..." Thranduil growled as her hands worked eagerly at disrobe him and grope at him. Thranduil moaned as her hand found him through his pants, his self control was strong but there was only so much a Elfon could take.

"Minx..." The elf king muttered as Dara had managed to untie the belt around his waist. He easily shifted her weight away from the door and in to his arm, using the only free hand he had to lock the door before carrying his bride to be to the bed in the center of the room.

Thranduil laid them both down on the bed as they each tried to disrobe the other one first. The race ended in a tie and it was quickly forgotten as Thranduil and Dara paused at the sound of multiple footsteps in a hurry rushing past the door.

"King Thranduil? Lady Dara? Where in Mordor could they have run off to? King Oropher is going to announce their engagement any time now! They need to be present!"

The voice of one of the male servants spoke to another as Thranduil and Dara kept completely still and silent as they listened.

"They could not have gotten too far, you search that hallway and I'll search that one... They will most likely be together I suspect..."

The footsteps hurried away from the door and Dara cover her mouth to smother a laugh that they had caused such a fuss already. Thranduil shook his head at her antics but failed to suppress a smile as he bent down to kiss her again. He may get a nasty ear full from his father for sneaking off at his age, but he wouldn't give up his time with Dara for anything.

'My reputation be damned!' Thranduil thought as he looked down at his lovers body and welcoming eyes and smile. Her hair disheveled and splayed behind her like a mane, like the wild cat she truly was. He wanted her now more then ever and he removed her hand from her lips and covered them with his own, pressing his body against her as a tease for them both. Sadly despite his words to a certain Dwarf when it came to Dara, he was not at all paitient. His own tease is what did him in.

Thranduil kissed his beloved deeply as he slid in to her body and she moaned a tad too loudly. Consequences be damned! Thranduil shivered at that wonderous sound she made. Oh yes this woman would be his demise and he couldn't even bring himself to care. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. They needed to be quiet! Dara nodded and he removed his hand to allow her to breath easier. Dara pressed her forehead to his lovingly and clutched at his shoulders with her nails biting into him.

"Oh my love; as much as I adore how you let me know you can feel me. We must be silent, we can not have someone catching us. I doubt anyone in attendance tonight is very good at keeping a secret. Especially they guests you invited..."

Thranduil whispered in her ear jokingly and it earned him a light slap on the shoulder. They both knew her family would joyously and loudly announce their coupling to the world. But that was how things were done in home land, as in her culture such a thing was considered good luck and a sign of not only a happy and long marriage but also a sign of the couple having many, many children. Which was greatly encouraged in her homeland as so many were warriors and the mortality rate was rather high. It didn't matter if a child was produced in that instant or not, it would be treated as if one had been.

The Elves however would be horribly embarrassed by their King being caught in such a position. While some may laugh it off as only being two lovers eager to show their affection to each other, regardless of their ages. And yes there may even be a select few Elves who would support their King and rally around his actions claiming it was his right as King and as an Elfon to do so...

"It is the only way to preserve his royal line! For any Elfon to do so! Is that such a criminal act? Furthermore, it was with his bride! Not some tavern wench! No Elfon should be judged poorly simply for wanting to show his beloved his deepest affections and also to have the chance to be an Ada again with his chosen bride! King or not! Regardless of age, it is an act to be supported not deemed as unbecoming or scandalous."

Thranduil smiled to himself as in his head he could hear his dear friend Elrond voicing his defence to anyone who spoke ill of the King of Mirkwood.

Half elf or not, Elrond was a good man and a great friend. However there would be those and namely the council, who would see it as their King neglecting his duties for a less then honorable reason. And though they couldn't really do anything but complain, it would be an unnecessary headache and stress for him and his intended.

Those thoughts however scattered as Dara gasped holding onto him harder. He smiled down at her before kissing her, he knew instantly what he did and knew that she had liked it. With a fiendish smirk, he pushed all the way in to her at the same angle to hear her gasp and see her arch again.

Dara tried her hardest to not make any noise, but failed quite horribly at times, forcing her to use her hand to muffle herself. Thranduil was an amazing lover and he knew her body all too well. And he used that knowledge most unfairly! Dara wanted nothing more then to moan in her own pleasure but Thranduil shushed her. They had snuck off for a reason, to NOT get caught! And making too much noise would only attract attention.

In fact Thranduil was sure by now someone other than the two servants they had heard had noticed their absence and had alerted his father to it, if his Ada wasn't looking for him already.

He moved out of her and forcefully pounded back in. His hips were so close to hers and the friction against her most secret place was almost unbearable. Dara knew that neither of them would last much longer, if he kept that up.

"Thranduil ….oh, Thranduil!"

She tried to tell him to slow down, that the servants or worse another noble or even Oropher, Thranduil's father would hear them, but he kissed her deeply, using his tongue to tangle hers. He grabbed her hips to hold her closer and creating more friction. Dara clawed at his upper back and neck, hard enough to leave marks. And she bit her lip harder and refused to make any more noise.

Thranduil panted he was getting close as was his lover. He began to pull out and finish anywhere but with in her, the only safe guard he could offer at the moment but Dara stopped him.

"Do not go my Elf King...stay where you are..."

Dara hooked her legs around his hips tightly and pulled him in deeper. Thranduil shivered as his body threatened to release with out his approval. Oh this woman would be the death of him, he was sure of it!

"Dara... as much as I would love to stay with in your body I can not... I may get you with child and I doubt anyone from your race or mine would be..."

Dara held a finger to his lips to stop him from finishing his thought.

"You are very much a gentle and noble one my Elf King... but no male of any race can get his lover with child when she is already carrying one of his."

Dara gave him that mischievous smirk he loved so much and Thranduil, for the first time in his long life, was too stunned to speak. He started to and only a strangled croak came out, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Already carrying his child...?"

He slowed to a crawl in his thrusts, unable to fully stop despite the shock from the news that his betrothed had just given him. His body simply would not allow him to. But his mind had halted immediately. His eyes were wide and he shifted his weight closer to his lover. Surely she did not say or mean what he thought she just said! Surely he was hearing things!

"Dara... are you?..." Thranduil swallowed and tried again as he looked in awe at his lovers beaming face.

"Dara... Do not jest or toy with such a statement...I assure you I will not find it at all humorous. Do you truly carry my elfling?"

Dara smiled brightly and nodded with a tiny giggle, whispering to Thranduil to be sure that even if someone stood ear to the door they would not hear.

"Thranduil I love and respect you too much to play such a cruel prank. That's why I waited so long to tell you, I wanted to be sure. But yes, I carry your child. Our child."

Thranduil laughed breathlessly and kissed his bride with such passion and joy as he picked up his pace drastically and he started sucking her breast one after the other. A baby! HIS BABY! He was going to be an Ada again! He wanted to shout the news to everyone and everything to hear! But he knew that he needed to wait. That time would come soon.

His excitement at the news overwhelmed him and urged him to claim his beloved as his and his alone. Though he dared not be too rough for fear he may harm his unborn child.

Dara's mouth hung open in a silent scream as she arched her back in pleasure as the world shattered around her.

"Oh Thranduil..." His name was a mere whisper in his sensitive ear as his beloved bride to be held on to him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder as she dropped light kisses along his skin.

Thranduil growled softly as he could, as he too reached his end, spilling his essence with in her. A smile unlike any other graced his face as he moved to kiss his beloved Dara and then moved to kiss the womb that held and protected his unborn child and moved off of her to continue this worship of this joyous news.

"My child... my elfling... Dara, I can not thank you enough for this gift. I never thought to be an Ada again. When did this happen?"

Dara smiled and laid her hands on his. There was such a light to her eyes whenever she saw him truly happy. Which only added to his joy.

"About a month ago... give or take. Do you recall, the night you returned home and we had received word that the last of the Orc army attacked you on the road? And the entire city thought you had been captured?"

Thranduil thought back for a moment and smiled recalling how his beloved Dara had greeted him. By surprising everyone in her race and his by nearly knocking him over in her distress by what had been thought and what had actually happened. Truly if anyone found out exactly what had happened benhind the closed doors of his bed chamber that had last well in to the morning... Thranduil smirked arrogantly, well it would start some tongue wagging at the very least! To say Dara was a very passionate woman, would be a grave understatement!

"Indeed I do... That night... My Dara! I can not begin to thank you properly! My beloved carries my child!"

Thranduil kissed her deeply, the magic of the moment however was suddenly interrupted by the agitated voice of his own Ada and the voice of his friend Elrond.

"Thranduil has never run off like this before! Not even as an Elfling! He is very lucky his son is just as able to host this event as he or I am! I swear Elrond he better have a good reason for taking off like this!"

Oropher's voice was low and rumbled through the halls getting ever closer to the door. The couple exchanged a look and furiously scrambled to redress and hid any evidence of what they had been doing as silently as they could.

The next voice they heard was of course Elrond's "King Oropher... I am sure Thranduil has a perfectly acceptable reason. And despite his age, he is an Elfon soon to be married to a very beautiful woman, add on the fact that he has also been alone and lonely for so long since he lost his first wife and the allure of being with a woman from an entirely different realm from his own... it is a very tempting mixture. I am sure he meant no offense. King or not he is still an Elfon with needs, wants and desires as you and I are as well. One can not except him to deny all that he is and has been missing forever."

Thranduil paused as he heard his father stop outside the door and shake the handle.

"Locked... Damn it I better be catching some maiden with one of guards or servants and not my son..." Oropher muttered under his breath as Thranduil heard the jingling of a guards keys.

The Elf King scooped up Dara in his arms and darted for the balcony and looking over saw one directly below it and in a split second of hearing the snick of the lock, made the jump and swing to the lower floor and landed gracefully with a now very tense and very startled Dara in his arms. Thranduil could only hold her tighter and smile apologetically down at her quivering form. She hated heights, more so hated sudden drops over great heights. But he knew his abilities well, it wasn't the first time he had done this. But for Dara's sake he hoped it would be the last.

He didn't like the thought of do such stunts with Dara in his arms and in danger. More so now that he knew her life wasn't the only one on the line should she slip away from his grasp. Thranduil stood perfectly still as not a few moments later he heard heavy foot falls enter and mover around the room they had just escaped from.

"Well it seems someone was having a wonderful time my King... probably the servants and guards or one of the guests here from Asgard..."

That voice was one of the many elfin guards. Thranduil gestured for Dara to be still and silent as he listened to the conversation as the foot falls get closer and were soon over head.

"Thranduil... where in Mordor could that Elfon be?!" Thranduil heard his father growl his name and his friend Elrond chuckle.

"He can not be far my King... Perhaps he is showing Lady Dara the gardens. I heard her tell him she wanted to see them earlier today." Elrond's voice sounded directly above them as Thranduil took his friend's cue and gestured Dara to follow him.

Oropher stalked down the halls, a fierce scowl on his face as he searched for his son and his future daughter in law. Of course the aged Elf king understood the lust and passion that started a marriage, in fact it was that very fire between him and his beloved wife that had created Thranduil.

But there was a time and a place for such things! And during ones own engagement announcement was neither! The half elf Elrond some how kept pace with him, speaking to him, words that Oropher simply did not hear. His mind was more concerned with how poorly his son was behaving. Thranduil was not some Elfling who would be excused for his behavior. If the council were to find out about this...

"My king? Shall we check the garden then?" Elrond finally spoke louder in hopes to gain the old Elf Kings attention. Finally Oropher snapped out of his irritating thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, let us look there... if my son and his bride are not there I fear we shall have to call on the guards and have them help with the search. My son is sure to make a spectacle of himself if that happens..."

Oropher paused for a moment and turned to a guard and spoke to him softly and quickly.

"Find Legolas, have him help search the center of the garden. We will search the left and right sides and work our way back to the middle. They have to be somewhere."

The guard nodded and took off swiftly to find the Elf prince to aid in the search for his father and step mother.

"Tolo ar nin, Dara, I promise you, I will not let you fall. I will catch you. Av-'osto."

Thranduil coaxed his beloved Dara out of a window, to avoid a guard, and on to a sizeable boulder fragment, now the task of getting her down from it... Thranduil had been told many stories of how Dara had always been so adventurous. Climbing up and down everything... until she eventually got hurt trying to take a jump that was simply too high. She's hurt her left arm rather badly and had instilled a great hesitation towards heights.

In trust it was a bit of a drop and a part of him was pleased that she wasn't just hesitating because of her own fear, but also that of their unborn child.

Dara looked at him with a great deal of uncertainty and Thranduil smiled up at her reassuringly and spoke as quietly as he could as he stood as close as possible to the boulder.

"Dara, look at me. Only me... trust me. I will never willingly let anything hurt you or our baby. Just slide down, I will catch you, both of you."

Dara smiled softly back at him as she slowly started to slide down the side of the rock until she reached the edge and dropped, landing perfectly in to his arms.

Thranduil held her as he would be holding her when they were finally married. Honestly he couldn't imagine a happier moment in his life, aside from the birth of his son, then holding his bride to be like this while his child grew with in her.

"You can put me down now Thranduil..." Dara chuckled softly up at him, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I could... but why would I want to?" Thranduil drawled as he proceeded to carry her through the maze of grape vine covered hedges of the garden. He honestly didn't care who saw him now. He was going to be married to a beautiful woman who he loved, and she was soon going to give birth to his child. At this moment he was possibly the happiest he had ever been in his long life.

Dara chuckled to herself and shook her head. "I'm serious Thranduil... Someone might see!"

The Elf King shook his head. "I care not, you are to be my queen. And I will not hide that. Now be quiet I wish to show you something." Thranduil carried his soon to be queen in to the center of the gardens he took off his golden cloak with one hand, holding his beloved safety in the other and laid it upon the dewy grass below, and then laying her gently upon it before reaching over to one of the hedges to pluck a handful of grapes from the vines that grew upon them.

"What is it you want to show me?" Dara asked impatiently as Thranduil laid down on his side next to her.

Thranduil merely pointed over towards the pond in the center of the clearing. The elf king knew exactly when Dara spotted the creature as she gasped happily and her eyes shone brightly as the beast lumbered towards them as slowly as well... a tortoise. And indeed he was a tortoise! Dara had discovered the once tiny creature making its way across the palace dinning room floor the first time she had met his parents and his son Legolas. She had fallen so in love with the creature that Thranduil had no other choice then to house it in the gardens. The look of pure joy and excitment that shone in her green eyes rivaled if not exceeded that of a small elfling. Thranduil found it to be one of her most endearing qualities as he handed her the grapes and watched her feed the beast by hand, crooning at it and rubbing its neck and beautiful orange and red colored shell. She had even named the tiny thing, Azrael.

"Thranduil, he is so big! I can not believe how much he grew!" Dara spoke in awe at how much her beloved pet had grown since she had last seen him. Soon the beast tired of the attention and with no more grapes to be eaten, the gentle giant moved slowly back towards the pond.

"Indeed he has, I suspect that soon he will demand a queen of his own and will need to be moved to a bigger pond." Thranduil looked down upon his wifes smiling face and ever so gently rained kisses upon her. He whispered in to her ear as e pulled her closer towards him and to face him. His hand moving to stay over her womb that held and protected his child.

"Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog, Gi melin."

Dara blushed a deep scarlet as her Melda tár or beloved King spoke to her so quietly and gave her one of his very rare smiles. True he would often smile around her and sometimes others but they never really met his eyes so fully nor did they often reach his heart like it was now. She was still learning how to speak Elvish. She knew the jist of what he had said, but she couldn't translate it word for word yet. Thranduil was teaching it to her as often as he could. She knew a few phrases, and greetings or the like from her beloved King...and yes Legolas even taught her countless swears and insults! She could get her point across but she still struggled with more complex speak patterns. But she was making progress between Thranduil and Legolas helping her.

"Gi melin, Thranduil." Dara muttered back to him, placeing her hand over his and giving it a light squeeze. It was then that Thranduil did something that melted her heart. The elf king leaned down and pressed his lips to her lower abdomen where their child grew and began to speak to the elfling to be. Thranduil had only done this is complete secret with Legolas. Now, with Dara, he felt the need to do so again with this elfling.

"Gi suilon, Im Ada, Henig...Gi melin. I can not wait to meet you, little one."

Dara almost starting tearing up but she refused to give in to her hormons. She had never seen this side of Thranduil before now as he continued to hold that part of her in his hands and whipser more in Elvish that she could not yet understand.

"You are really excited about this aren't you?" Dara asked him softly. Her eyes seemed happy but there was a shiver to her voice the worried him.

"Very much so... Being an Ada has been my greatest joy... Are you not excited? Prestad?" Thranduil instantly tenced and was overwhelmed with worry. Did Dara not want to be with child? Did she not want children? Was something wrong? Was she sick? All these questions and then some buzzed in his head like a swarm of angry bees but he remained silent and let her speak.

"Nothing is wrong... and a part of me is excited too but... I am scared. And truth be told, much to my shame... this isnt my first time with child..."

Thranduil froze as he felt his heart skip a beat. She had never said anything about another pregnancy. Who was that child's father? Was that child still alive? Was it his child? The last question he doubted somehow. They hadnt been together that long and had only been lovers for the past four months.

"Please, Dara, my queen... my wife tell me what happened. I can not promise that it will not upset me, but I will never take my anger out on you, av-'osto an ngell nîn, I promise." Thranduil braced himself for the pain he was sure her next statment would bring.

"It was a very very long time ago. I was only 19 years old. I was by far too young, the man's name was Marcus. He was a warrior who briefly joined the Guard. It was the night after my first real battle that we had won and, I was so excited and the fire in the belly hit me rather burtally. It was a huge mistake that I regret everyday since it happened. He was a married man, his wife was expecting too, so I never told him. Never spoke to him again after that night either. Only a few others know about it. My mother, cousin and Roth.I had this horrible premonition. That I had a son, and no sooner had I held him for the first time, he was ripped from my arms and killed in front of me. So much blood and screaming. It terrified me for days."

Thranduil held his wife tighter as she wept. He had a bad feeling as to how this tale would end and allowed her to lean against his chest for support and comfort.

"I was only three months along before I miscarried. My cousin was with me when it happened. He made it look like an animal had gotten spooked and attacked me to explain away all the blood. I have told no one else about this. I am ashamed that this child with you isnt my first time. I am so sorry Thranduil... If I could go back and change that night I would."

Dara teared up and wept against his chest as Thranduil merely sighed, surprisingly in relief. He held her tightly and only pulled away to wipe away her tears.

"Do not cry my love. It was not your fault, not in my eyes. That man was married and should never have touched you in the first place. Let alone while his own wife was expecting. You were still a baby yourself. I am not mad. And as far as I am concerned, this child simply by being ours, is all that matters. Legolas and this elfling are our only children, period. Understood?"

Thranduil explained his feelings as best as he could. Honestly he did blame this Marcus character. How dare he call himself a man when he took advantage of such a young girls emotions and inexperience!

"No, in my mind THIS child is your first child. Our first child, that we created together." Thranduil insisted and kissed her forehead. "And I will be there with you every step of the way. Understood?"

"Thank you Thranduil..." Dara nodded, sniffling softly and buried her face in to his shoulder. Thranduil merely held her as close as he could and rubbed her back. Suddenly a twig snapped and the King jumped to attention.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Thranduil stood with his wife to be held behind him as he drew his sword ready to protect his wife and unborn child. The figure that had heard almost their entire conversation held his hands almost jokingly above his head and came out in to the clearing. Thranduil lowered his sword and relaxed, there before him stood his son Legolas, blushing to his ears and looking very much like an elfling caught doing something very naughty.

"How much did you hear Legolas?" Thranduil was almost afraid to ask considering how deeply his son was blushing.

"By far more then you or I ever wanted to, Ada..." Legolas drawled out rather dryly and embarrassed that he had walk in on such a private moment between his stepmother and his Ada.

Legolas had ran through the hallways as fast as he possibly could to get out to the center garden. He was just as surprised as anyone else would have been to hear that his father had taken off with is soon to be stepmother. Honestly Legolas was overjoyed that his Ada was remarrying. He often worried about his father being so alone in that giant palace, even after his grandparents had returned back to Mirkwood upon hearing of their only son's state.

After the last anniversary of his mother death landing on the same day that an entirely new war was breaking out, Thranduil had fallen in to a significant depression that had gotten everyone very worried for their King. So in their distress they had banded together had begged their old king to return if only to help make sure their current King would be ok.

After the war with the Witch King, years later, yet another war broke out this time between five seperate armies and then a sixth army had joined in with the elves as an unexpected reenforcement. After that very battle Legolas had left but not with out noticing something decidedly...different about his father. He looked pleasently stunned and his letters soon after bacame odd too. His words were more free flowing but he never mentioned anything specific, even still Legolas knew his Ada well enough to see the change. He was happy if a bit concerned at this unknown change in his fathers life. But he seemed overwhelming happy, wistful, even smitten! What ever it was his Ada seemed to be very excited about it.

It wasnt until nearly six months later did Legolas receive three letters from his grandparents and father respectfully, all telling him that he must come home to hear some kind of wonderful news the according to his grandfather his Ada was "annoyingly keeping a complete secret of and acting like some love stuck Elfling but refusing to even admit he was acting any different than usual but still hinting at having some form of news for us... please return so we can end this insanity..."

So of course Legolas had hurried home as quickly as possible for his Ada to announce to them all that they ould be meeting someone at the evening sup that very next night. And indeed they all had! A dark haired green eyed female warrior had joined them that night and his Ada had introduced her as the one he had been courting for the past six months! That he had only kept it a secret due to the fact that at the time they had met, the woman named Dara had been going through a rather nasty divorce from her husband from an arranged married that had completely fallen through much like the reason for the arrangement had been made for had fallen through.

Dara was very young... younger then himself even but his Ada looked happier in that moment then Legolas had ever seen him. So as long as his Ada was happy and treated properly Legolas was happy as well and supported his father. After a few weeks living with Dara in the palace Legolas began to see why his father was so taken by the Asgard warrior. She was rather infectious in her care free, adventurous and tenacious personality.

And if truth be told, Legolas was a little envious of his Ada to have found such a woman willing to get herhands dirty and fight by his side while Legolas himself was still looking for such a woman to make him happy. But he and Dara got along quite well and his grandparents seemed to like her as well. Which was why soon after meeting her Thranduil had proposed to her, had been no real surprise to anyone. It was clear to evenyone just how taken he was with Dara and she with him.

But what remained a myster to Legolas, was not so much why his Ada and step mother to be had taken off, but more so where in Mordor were they? Legolas huffed irritability as he walked through the hedges covered in ripe grapes, not bothering to be at all quiet lest his father and his brude yo be were doing something that required...privacy...

Legolas shuddered to think about his Ada in THAT light. Legolas kept onwards looking until he heard the unmistakable sound of both his father's and Dara's voice. They were speaking in hushed but serious tones. Out of blatent curiosity Legolas paused and decided to listen in, of couse rationalizing it as merely making sure he wasnt walking in onomething either important or worse something more personal.

"Gi suilon, Im Ada, Henig...Gi melin. I can not wait to meet you, little one."

Legolas paused at hearing those words. What was his father talking about...and to whom was he talking to?!

"You are really excited about this aren't you?" Dara was talking now. Legolas was certainly curious now. What were they talking about? Could Dara be? NO! Legolas shook his head at himself. No, surely his father wouldn't risk THAT scandal!

"Very much so... Being an Ada has been my greatest joy... Are you not excited? Prestad?"

Legolas's eyes widened to possibly comical proportions. DARA WAS! Dara was pregnant! This was joyous news! Wonderful! Amazing! Legolas paused...this was horrifically scandalous... The young elf blushed as now he was sure he was NOT supposed to hear this conversation!

But now he could not avoid being hear or seen if he moved. His Ada would NOT be pleased withhis son eavesdropping on him.

"Nothing is wrong... and a part of me is excited too but... I am scared. And truth be told, much to my shame... this isnt my first time with child..."

Legolas tried to cover his ears to muffel their conversation but with an Elf's hearing... that was an impossibility.

"Please, Dara, my queen... my wife tell me what happened. I can not promise that it will not upset me, but I will never take my anger out on you, av-'osto an ngell nîn, I promise."

"It was a very very long time ago. I was only 19 years old. I was by far too young, the man's name was Marcus. He was a warrior who briefly joined the Guard. It was the night after my first real battle that we had won and, I was so excited and the fire in the belly hit me rather burtally. It was a huge mistake that I regret everyday since it happened. He was a married man, his wife was expecting too, so I never told him. Never spoke to him again after that night either. Only a few others know about it. My mother, cousin and Roth.I had this horrible premonition. That I had a son, and no sooner had I held him for the first time, he was ripped from my arms and killed in front of me. So much blood and screaming. It terrified me for days."

"I was only three months along before I miscarried. My cousin was with me when it happened. He made it look like an animal had gotten spooked and attacked me to explain away all the blood. I have told no one else about this. I am ashamed that this child with you isnt my first time. I am so sorry Thranduil... If I could go back and change that night I would."

Legolas' heart broke at the thought of Dara, a woman who seemed to have so much love and fire in her heart would not only be taken advantage of but also have lost a child. She was so young at the time too. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through.

"Do not cry my love. It was not your fault, not in my eyes. That man was married and should never have touched you in the first place. Let alone while his own wife was expecting. You were still a baby yourself. I am not mad. And as far as I am concerned, this child simply by being ours, is all that matters. Legolas and this elfling are our only children, period. Understood?"

Legolas heart warmed at the thought, having a younger sibling to help look after, teach pranks too and and watching them grow. But so lost in his thoughts he missed the last part of the conversation and the next sound he heard was only his fathers name and the sound of kissing. Now his joy turned in to an almost full panic, he really shouldn't be hearing this. And he was turning even more red by the minute. Legolas tried to move away as quickly as possible and make an amateur mistake... ~snap~ He stepped on a twig. His father was sure to hear that!

"Who is there?! Show yourself!" Caught red handed now, he thought as he walked out in to the clearing his hands raised jokingly and deeply red from his embarrassment.


End file.
